Aposta
by KatherineHunt17
Summary: Você e Alfred fazem uma aposta para ver quem é melhor em Mario Kart, ele acaba ganhando e quer seu prêmio. AlfredxReader


_É claro que eu sou melhor que você no Mario Kart! _– Sua voz saiu um pouco esgarçada pelo fato de estar nervosa.

_Cara, é claro que eu sou melhor que você no Mario Kart!_ – Alfred respondeu durante as pausas das mordidas que dava no terceiro Big Tasty que ele devorava em apenas 20 minutos.

_Quer apostar?_ – Você disse enquanto olhava aqueles olhos azuis claros profundamente.

_Cara, está totalmente apostado então!_ – Ele mostrou a mão em sinal para que confirmasse a aposta.

_Você vai perder!_ – Apertou a mão dele assentindo a aposta.

Saindo do Mc Donald's um vento frio soprou através do começo da noite de verão, arrepiando sua pele e balançando o vestido que usava. Por puro reflexo agarrou no braço de Alfred. Entendendo sua situação ele passou o braço por trás apoiando a mão em sua cintura.

Te acompanhando até o a porta do passageiro do Landal Preto, abriu a porta para que entrasse, depois foi até a porta do motorista e entrou. Você adorava quando saiam com aquele carro. Era elegante e retro, porém a melhor parte era que possuía um banco único e poderia sentar pertinho de Alfred.

_**(Nome)**__, você tem que ficar perto do herói!_ – Te puxou para perto.

_A ajudante do herói vai ficar perto dele!_ – Sorriu alegremente.

O Americano estava estranho ultimamente, não conseguia ficar muito tem sem te ver, mandava mensagens no celular de cada 5 em 5 minutos, e parecia cada vez mais agitado. Como se fosse possível.

Olhando disfarçadamente para Alfred ao seu lado você sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, as bochechas começaram a queimar. Cada vez que ele te tocava, sua pele parecia arder. E quando sentia o perfume dele no ar então? As vezes ele usava lentes de contato e você tinha uma livre visão daqueles olhos azuis claros que lembravam mais um céu sem nuvens.

Entrando em uma rua arborizada, a segunda casa à esquerda. Você conhecia o caminho de cor.

Descendo na garagem e entrando pela porta dos fundos, Alfred pegou na sua mão e te guiou até a sala. Móveis estavam arrastados criando um espaço maior, facilitando os movimentos para jogar.

Sentando confortavelmente no sofá de frente para a TV o americano entregou-lhe o wii remote branco, ficando com o vermelho.

Escolhendo os personagens com seus carrinhos e uma copa de pistas de dificuldade média, vocês deram início à aposta.

Você conseguiu ganhar a primeira pista e estava em primeiro lugar na segunda. Porém perdeu a concentração quando o americano roçou levemente o joelho no seu. Aquilo foi o suficiente para sair fora da pista e perder algumas posições. No último momento você conseguiu ultrapassá-lo e chegar em primeiro.

Aborrecido o americano afastou um pouco as pernas, apoiando os cotovelos nelas conseguiu mais equilíbrio para jogar.

As duas próximas pistas foram vencidas por Alfred. Na pontuação final ele havia ganho, as letras maiúsculas e vermelhas que formavam a frase "PLAYER ONE WIN" não poderiam estar erradas. Por apenas dois pontos.

_Como eu disse, é claro que sou melhor que você no Mario Kart._ – Com olhos fixos em você continuou. – _E agora eu quero meu prêmio._

_Prêmio? Que prêmio Alfred?_ – Você não lembrava de ter combinado prêmio nenhum quando fecharam a aposta.

Alfred foi aproximando-se do seu lado do sofá, gentilmente colocou uma das mãos em sua cintura enquanto a outra roçava de leve em sua bochecha.

Entendendo qual seria o Possível prêmio e morrendo de timidez, você virou o rosto. Suas bochechas ardiam, estavam quase em chamas se fosse possível.

O americano era extremamente persistente e não iria desistir tão fácil. Apoiando uma das mãos em sua nuca e a outra em seu queixo ele segurou delicadamente seu rosto. Estava sem escapatória.

Sentiu os lábios dele roçarem nos seus, um leve roçar que provocou alguma coisa dentro de si. Mordendo delicadamente o lábio inferior de Alfred, pode senti-lo rir. Abrindo os lábios pode sentir a língua dele tocando a sua.

Uma das mãos do americano trocou de lugar, segurando firme a sua cintura. Quando tiveram que se separar para respirarem pode ouvi-lo dizer:

_**(Nome)**, eu gosto de você._

_Alfred eu também gosto de você._

Logo em seguida pode sentir os lábios dele novamente aos seus, porém era diferente, não tinha tanta inocência como no primeiro, era cheio de paixão e desejo. Passou a dar beijos leves em seu pescoço em que você mal sentia o contato em sua pele.

_**(Nome)**__, Então seja a minha garota._ – Pode ouvir a voz rouca dele.

Deixando o seu rosto ao mesmo nível do dele pode ver os óculos começando a ficar embaçados e por de trás dele aqueles olhos azuis fixos em você. Sentindo seu coração falhar uma batida, mordeu o lábio inferior. Será que era tudo realidade? Porque parecia que estava presa em um dos sonhos que teve sobre ele.

_É claro que sim!_ – Selou seus lábios nos dele mais uma vez.

_**Hetalia Axis Powers** e seus **personagens** pertence a **Hidekaz Himaruya.**_


End file.
